The Battle for my Love
by WhoWasOnFire
Summary: We all know what Katniss Everdeen thinks, but has anyone ever thought about Peeta Mellarks say in all this? No copyright intended


I frosted the last couple of cupcakes from the batch my mother made this morning as I waited for the time to go by. Reaping Day... 74th Hunger Games, the 74th battle of the unlucky who were chosen to die. Only one victor out of 24, only one can survive amongst them all...

My family owning the town's bakery means that I don't have to take out Tesserae, which means my name is only entered 5 times, but others who are less off, have the choice to get their names entered into the games more times by receiving Tesserae, which is a meager year's supply of oil and grain.

People like Katniss Everdeen have to be entered into the games more times, giving her more of a chance of being chosen to be a tribute...

If Katniss was ever to go into the games... My life would be over... I love her... I've been trying to get the guts to just tell her, but she would never give me a chance. She has Gale, Gale with his 'hot' looks and 'hot' body as I hear other girls in school say, most girls seem to swoon over him. Why would she want a guy like me? All I have is bread. Gale has his impressive hunting skills which Katniss needs. All I can do is toss a couple hundred pounds of flour around...

Hmm... Katniss... With her beautiful grey eyes and her wavy long brown hair which is always in its side braid. The look of happiness she gets when her sister looks adoringly at the cakes I decorate. It makes me feel proud that I helped create the happiness that shows on her gorgeous face. So I take hours on end, to create my colourful display of cakes to put on show in the window, just to see that look of appreciation she has when Primrose admires the cakes through the glass.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard my mother calling for me up the stairs 'PEETA! Get your filthy butt up these stairs and bathe! You only have 30 minutes before we have to leave!' I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs taking my time.

I quickly took a bath and hopped out of the metal tub. While stroking my cheek I decided I did not need to shave today, as my stubble is blonde and hard to see. As I dried myself, I pondered on what colour shirt to wear, deciding to go for a light blue shirt, I walked swiftly to my wardrobe which I shared with my brother, Ryan who is older than me by 2 years, this is his last year of being illegible to be chosen as tribute. While changing into my clothes my mother started shouting for me and my brothers to meet her downstairs in the bakery as soon as we're done.

I walked towards the centre of town by the justice building where the reaping is held. Thoughts came to my mind like 'Does Katniss remember me?'

*FLASHBACK*

The first time Katniss ever acknowledged me was cold, wet evening; just a couple of months after her father's death. I watched from behind my mother as we saw her opening the bakery's trash can, to no avail. "I'm sick of you seam brats looking through my trash! Now get out of here before I call a peacekeeper!" Katniss carefully replaced the lid and backed away, for the first time noticing me, peeking from behind my mother. I watched as she sank down at the foot of the old apple tree. The realization came to me that I had to do something to help her. But my mother would never let me help one of the seam children, unless she was getting a fair trade. I knew if I even tried I would get a beating, but the look of hopelessness and despair on her face made something inside of me click. So with quick thinking I left the bread in the oven for too long and burnt it.

"PEETA! You stupid boy! No one is going to buy burnt bread!" I braced myself for the hit I knew was coming... *WHACK* the rolling pin collided with my cheek. "You might as well feed it to the pigs now!" I grabbed the 2 loaves of bread, and went outside. While tearing a piece of the bread, I looked at Katniss, her hollow cheeks and sullen eyes, she was starving. When my mother wasn't looking, I quickly threw her the 2 loaves and went back inside. With a feeling of happiness, I watched as her eyes lit up when she realised what I had done for her, I saved her life. Just this mild gesture of kindness that I made saved my loved ones life.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Her sister. Katniss's Sister. Primrose Everdeen was drawn out of the glass jar. "No no no no no, what's going to happen?!" I thought mentally as my mind went haywire.

I was snapped out of my daze as I heard 4 words that I wished never to hear from Katniss – "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE." My heart sank as I looked around to see Katniss pulling Primrose from herself.

She will never know... She will never know about my love for her... I'm going to tell her... I'll tell her when the 2 tributes are in the justice building, and she is allowed to have visitors. I will assure her that I would give Primrose enough to eat, to give her a sense of security.

"Peeta Mellark." Huh? What? I saw the cameras zooming in to find my face in the large crowd. Me? I was picked out? What are the odds of that? I was lost in a train of thoughts as I was escorted to the stage by 4 men dressed in white.

After the mayor finishes his speech, Effie Trinket huffed "Well shake hands then." As mine and Katniss's hands met, I realised she was scared. How her hand had a slight shake, which I reacted to by giving her a reassuring squeeze. She looked me in the eyes for probably the first time and gave me a thankful smile. We turn back towards the crowd, as the anthem of Panem plays.

There are 24 of us, only 1 willing to sacrifice themselves for her, the other 22 would kill her without a second thought... And I will do anything to ensure her survival... The battle for my love...


End file.
